


Learning to Touch Again

by megazorzz



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Atlus I will fight you, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Hurt Persona 5 Protagonist, Hurt/Comfort, Hypervigilance, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimacy, Let Ryuji Be Happy and Validated, Love Language, M/M, Physical Abuse, Police, Police Brutality, Relationship Negotiation, Relationship Study, wump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megazorzz/pseuds/megazorzz
Summary: Due to his abusive upbringing, Ryuji is not used to people touching him. He never noticed it, but he is defensive when unexpected touch occurs. Despite this, his love language is firmly rooted in touch. He and Akira talk about it over the summer.Author's Note:Ryuji needs protection and validation and all the kind pats. Atlus did him so wrong.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 271





	Learning to Touch Again

Ryuji had a way of speaking without speech. The four of them were nestled in their usual booth at the diner. To an outside observer, it was only three since Morgana merely peeked from Akira’s bag. To another outside observer, it would appear that Ryuji and Akira had known each other for some time. Really, it had only been a few weeks. He draped his arm over Akira’s shoulders as they ordered and got settled in.

Ann spread the books and worksheets across the table, noting the hopelessness of cramming this close to midterms. When Akira looked, Ryuji just seemed quietly satisfied, perhaps at a job well done. It was strange to see him at peace like that. He could hardly look away.

“I still can’t get over that castle,” Ann said. “I keep half-expecting to wake up.”

“Right? Who can think about school when that whole other world exists?” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Quiet down!” Morgana hissed from Akira’s bag. “How many times do I have to tell you?”

Ryuji only grinned. There was that unabashed enthusiasm. Were it not for him, he and Morgana’s infiltration would have been cut tragically short. The weight of Ryuji’s arm across the nape of his neck was comforting. He had multiple personas. Ryuji brought muscle mass.

They decided on history first. Akira got out his binder and spread out his notes from the past few weeks of classes.

“Dang, dude! Look at all that!” Ryuji said.

“We’re saved!” Ann said. “History has been so hard lately. I seriously can’t focus sometimes. Can I see your notes from Thursday?”

Akira handed them over while Ryuji ordered a basket of fries and some drinks. They covered history to the best of their ability and then moved onto biology. Akira had copied down the charts and illustrations, though they were far from perfect.

“I didn’t know you were such an egghead,” Ryuji chuckled, playfully nudging him with his elbow. Had Akira not been looking his way, he might have missed it. His elbow only grazed Akira’s side. It struck him how gentle he was. In Kamoshida’s palace, he easily caved in shadows’ faces with his trusty pipe, felling the weaker ones in a single blow. Ryuji’s warm brown eyes lingered on him for just a moment, seemingly to assess the casual move.

“I just pay attention, that’s all,” Akira said with a smile. He returned the gesture with a nudge in the ribs. Ryuji winced when it made contact. His face fell.

“Sorry,” Akira blurted out. “Are you okay?”

Ryuji blushed and scratched his head. “Oh, it’s nothing. Just a little sore from beating the crap outta Kamoshida’s shadow, that’s all.” He smiled sheepishly. “Nothing to worry about.”

“I can’t stop thinking about that monster. That huge tongue? Totally gross,” Ann sighed.

“You handled him like a pro, Lady Ann,” Morgana purred.

“Yeah, I guess I did!”

Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief as the conversation moved on. Akira scooted to the end of the bench, giving Ryuji some breathing room as they moved onto mathematics. As they barreled through Akira’s copied formulas, Ryuji crept back toward him, if only to look over his notes.

Ryuji cheered as a math formula clicked into place; he cheered almost as hard when they took down Kamoshida’s shadow. Akira have him a pat on the back near his shoulder blades. Ryuji jumped. He looked away and proceeded onto the next math problem.

“S-sorry. Another sore spot, I guess.”

* * *

Towering overhead, the hill proved to be a formidable opponent. Akira struggled, huffing and puffing up the hill. Ryuji called back over his shoulder, grinning. Ryuji’s body was lean and springy, though still built more solidly than his own. Swinging around a mace and sprinting about in Palaces seemed to be building him up even more. He watched Ryuji’s biceps as he pumped his arms, forcing himself up the hill. Despite what Ryuji said about being out of shape, he tackled their workouts with ease and spunk. Akira felt like throwing up.

Thighs burning as he reached the top of the hill, his lungs dry and hoarse, it took everything he had to not keel over. They had completed so many sets. He placed his hands on his knees and crouched down. “Those…are killer,” he choked out. “How on earth did you handle these every day?

“You get used to ‘em. Your form’s already gotten so much better, Akira. Think of how easy it will be to get the jump on shadows,” Ryuji’s warm brown eyes examined him from head to toe.

Akira gazed up at him. That smile.

“You need a break?” He felt Ryuji’s gentle hand rustle through his bushy hair. He was dripping with sweat. Summer had come on in full force. And here was Ryuji’s warm hands sending warm tingles down his neck and shoulder. His face was beet red, and it wasn’t due to the sun or exertion.

“Desperately.” Akira reached out and grasped Ryuji roughly by the shoulder for support. He felt Ryuji jolt beneath his fingertips. He glanced up. Ryuji’s jaw hung loose. His warm eyes suddenly went cold. His words came so freely and unabashedly, it was rare to see him at a loss.

He removed Akira’s hand from his shoulder. Akira’s heart jumped to his throat. Did he do something wrong? Ryuji caught Akira’s analyzing eyes and glanced away. “Give a guy a little warning, eh?” Ryuji said softly. “That’s your dagger hand.”

“S-sorry,” Akira said. “Just needed a little support.”

“I got you,” Ryuji said, smile returning to his face.

In one swift motion, he knelt down, inviting Akira onto his back.

“Piggyback?”

“You said you were desperate, didn’t ya? Come on!”

He rolled up his t-shirt sleeves and sat them down near their duffel bags. The bench was big, but they bunched up near the center.

Ryuji got out his massive bottle of ice water and took a swig, playfully hogging it until he offered Akira his share. “Nice and cool.” He threw his arm over the back of the bench, his fingertips grazing Akira’s bare shoulder as he drank.

Perhaps the light-headedness was getting to him as well. The day was balmy. He was close enough to smell Ryuji’s sweat, which melted with the sweetness of the grass. A wood grill burned in the distance. The wind rushed through the full, drooping leaves. Sweat gathered where their bare skin met.

“Are you hot?” Akira asked.

“You know it,” Ryuji shot back.

“Here, while there’s still some ice.” Akira slowly held the bottle up to Ryuji’s forehead, making sure Ryuji could see where he reached. The bottle seemed to soothe him. He watched the condensation drip down and wet his white t-shirt, where he could see hints of his skin through the wet fabric. He felt the grip on his shoulder tighten as they sat in their secluded corner of the park.

He reached up to brush Akira’s matted hair from the nape of his neck before draping his arm over the back of this bench

“Thanks for coming out with me today. Wouldn’t have blamed you for ditching because of this heat.”

“It’s safer in pairs. Don’t want to leave you to get a heat stroke all alone,” Akira said.

“Oh! Uh…thanks. It’s good to know that you got my back,” Ryuji replied.

Akira leaned back, resting his head on Ryuji’s forearm. “Seems like you have my back more.”

* * *

“Akira, your _friend_ is down here waiting for you,” Sojiro called up the stairs. Akira threw the windows open and pulled on his t-shirt. It was another scorcher. Somehow real life managed to be warmer than the desert surrounding Shadow Futaba’s tomb. He longed for her air-conditioned bedroom. She was probably still asleep, exhausted from her awakening.

He crept downstairs. A couple sat talking over their mid-morning coffee. Ryuji was facing away all the way at the end of the café, diving into one of the manga he brought over.

“Right behind you,” Akira announced.

Ryuji’s ears perked up and he turned around. Akira was surprised to see a full backpack in addition to the comics. “Good morning, sleepyhead. You still tired from yesterday?”

Akira crossed his arms. “Ryuji…”

“What was yesterday?” Sojiro asked from behind the bar.

“Oh! Uhh…another work out? Akira’s been running with me after school.”

Sojiro smirked and gave the two of them a look and went back to his crossword. “Just as long as he keeps out of trouble. You made friends with a guy on probation, after all.”

“Right! I’ll keep an eye on him, boss.”

“What’s with the bag?”

“My mom has to go visit my aunt in the country for a couple days. I figured I could sleep here. Oh! And I already talked about it with boss here. He’s cool with it.”

Akira smiled and crossed his arms. “You can’t be on your own, can you?”

“It ain’t like that dude. It’s just…I don’t know, it gets lonely at home.” He frowned and put down his manga, scratching the back of his head. His words were slowing down; something seemed to be on his mind again.

Sojiro inserted himself into their conversation while grinding coffee beans. “It’s fine with me, Akira. Just don’t go making a mess. And no noise. Can’t have the neighbors know I have kid living in the attic.”

“Roger that, boss. So that makes it okay, right?”

He ruffled Ryuji’s hair. “I never said it wasn’t okay. Come on, I’ll get us set up upstairs. We got a lot of arcs to get through today, right?”

“Hell yeah!” He slung his backpack over his shoulder and gathered up his manga. “I got this week’s issues and a few from last week too. It’s gonna be sweet!”

He unzipped his bag and put his changes of clothes on the empty shelf. The bell chimed downstairs. Sojiro had left a note, saying that he was going to take the day off to watch over Futaba, ending the note with, “Seriously, no mess, you two.”

Ryuji peeked downstairs. “Looks like we got the place to ourselves.”

“Since Sojiro’s not cooking, he won’t need this fan in the kitchen. Put it somewhere upstairs?”

“Sure thing, dude.”

“Want some coffee?”

“Dude, it’s so hot, even with the fan,” Ryuji said.

“Ann said that Americans add ice to their coffees. Want to try that? I can add some milk and sugar to yours.”

“Sounds awesome! You’re a life-saver.”

Soon after they were on Akira’s bed, sipping iced coffees and reading. The fan puttered as it attempted to move the air. The cicadas were on full blast and the heat made the air wobble and shimmer. Ryuji was down to his tank top and shorts. Despite the heat, he still leaned against Akira, reading intently alongside him. He felt sweat gather between them, but seeing Ryuji so focused on the comic lit a little spark inside.

He was surprised that he was so drawn to this mystery series. Akira had him firmly pegged as a hardcore shonen kind of guy. He tore through it, impatiently murmuring his ideas and theories. Ryuji was so cute when he was focused on something: his sprinting form, Akira’s notes, the chittering voxels of their 8-bit games.

“Done with this page.”

However, in these focused phases, he would still jump slightly when Akira shifted or moved. It would be no problem in a Palace; his springy, reactive nature has avoided many a Shadow’s blows. Here it was unnerving to see him so vigilant, so acutely aware of physical contact. He never would have guessed it from the way Ryuji, like molasses, slowly inched over Akira’s body every time they hung out. His leg would drape itself over his thigh, or his head on Akira’s shoulder or a small touch on the small of his back.

As soon as Akira reached back, he would shy away.

Despite that, he wanted to reach out. He wanted to grasp his shoulder or hold his hand or wrap his arms around his waist. He couldn’t help it. Ryuji had some electric current, a magnetic pull that drew Akira out of his reserved shell.

“Turn the page, dude?”

Akira snapped back to and proceeded. Ryuji re-arranged himself. Now his chin was on Akira’s collarbone as he practically used him as a pillow. He needed to know why he couldn’t reach back.

“Can I ask you something?” Akira asked.

“Sure thing, man.”

“Is it…okay if we’re like this?”

Ryuji paused. "What do ya mean?”

“This…close.”

Ryuji’s brow furrowed. He sat up, removing himself from Akira’s shoulder. “Is it not cool with you? I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“No, that’s not what I mean. I like it. Sometimes I wanna reach out too, you know?”

“Well…what’s stopping you?”

“It’s just…you get a little jumpy sometimes, that’s all.”

“Jumpy?”

Akira thought carefully about his next words. “You wince or you get scared. I’m afraid I’m hurting you. Sometimes I’m not sure what to do when you’re around.”

Ryuji disentangled himself from Akira and set the book aside. He looked at the stack of unread manga, hands curling into fists.

“Should I…should I head out? I can—”

“No, no. Stay.” Akira slid toward the end of the bed. He reached out his hand, and waited for Ryuji to take it. Ryuji took it and sighed, not knowing what to do. “Do you want to tell me what’s up?”

Ryuji’s grip tightened. He glanced about the room, not making eye contact. He sat down again, hand still grasping Akira’s. He bit his lip, watching the last of the ice melt in his coffee.

“I think it might help,” Akira said. “I…I like it when you’re close to me. I just want to get close to you sometimes. I don’t want to make you feel like you’re not safe. What can I do to make you less nervous?”

“I’m not nervous, okay?” Ryuji blurted out. :And I know I’m safe with you. Bein’ with you is the safest I’ve felt in a long time. I just…I can’t help it. Being jumpy, that is.” He wiped his eyes. He was still looking away. “I didn’t even know I was doin’ that until now.”

Ryuji brought his knees to his chest. He was red. Was he embarrassed?

“Is it because of…?”

He heard Ryuji’s breath hitch. His hand was in a vice grip now. He lowered his head onto his knees.

“I already told you about him. It doesn’t matter anymore. That’s all in the past now,” Ryuji managed, muffled by his cargo shorts.

“You didn’t deserve it, Ryuji. No one does.” He slowly reached out and hooked his arm in Ryuji’s. “And just so you know, I would never do anything like that to you.”

“I know _you_ wouldn’t,” Ryuji said.

The two were silent for a little bit. The sun was beginning its descent. Ryuji still looked as if he would bolt at any moment. It looked like he was waiting for Akira to take the lead. What to say?

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Ryuji’s eyes were red. Little blots on his shorts betrayed tears. He held it back, laughing awkwardly.

“It always came on really quick. I would just be sitting there and…it was hard just bein’ around the house. Not knowing when he was gonna flip out and all. Like trying to balance way high up, but you never knew how wide your plank was.” He wiped his eyes, but did not break his gaze.

“Ryuji, I’m so sorry.”

“You’re not the one that should be sorry, man. I’m sorry for bein’ like this. I guess I’ve been hunching over this whole time and not noticed it. I’m taller than you, ain’t I?” He laughed bitterly. He took a deep breath. “Sometimes all I could do was turn into a little ball on the floor. Then he’d wail on me for a bit. Then it would be over. Just like that. Second nature or somethin’.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t gotta say anything, I guess.”

Akira leaned forward. “No one’s gonna do that to you again, Ryuji. He’s gone now.” He bit his lip. “I’m here for you. I care.”

Ryuji’s eyes went wide. “Y-you really mean that, don’t you?”

Akira nodded. “Tell me, how I can help? You have no problem latching on to me. And I want to reach out to you, too.” He paused.

Ryuji went red. His knee shook. “Just go slow, I guess. Don’t like surprises. It doesn’t need to be much.”

“Like what I did this afternoon downstairs? I called your name.”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that,” Ryuji said. “I guess I don’t like getting sneaked up on.” He pulled away languidly. “But I don’t wanna make you do all this weird stuff just for me.”

“No way. I’d do that and more. Just say the word.”

“For real?”

“Of course, Ryuji. I can let you know when I’m coming or going. Or get your attention somehow. We’ll make it work.”

Ryuji turned to Akira, eyes wide. “I—I’m not sure what to say, man. Thanks, man. No one’s ever been this good to me before—apart from my mom. But…it feels natural, like bein’ by your side is where I belong.” He sighed. “Sorry. I don’t know what I’m tryin’ to say.”

“Don’t say sorry. I feel that way too,” Akira said softly. Ryuji turned red. Should he say it first? Ryuji’s attention was all on him. “You can rely on me. You’re important to me, Ryuji.”

“I-I am?” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. He opened up and turned to Akira. Still guarded but curious, like luring out a stray cat with treats. He gazed at him with those big brown eyes. It made Akira’s heart swell.

They were all alone in the café. Akira got on his hands and knees. The mattress squeaked. “I want to ask something.”

Ryuji gulped. “S-shoot.”

“Can I kiss you?”

He could practically feel Ryuji’s pulse quicken, or maybe it was his own. “Yeah. Yes!” Ryuji said.

Akira leaned in and tilted his head. He’s never kissed anyone before this. He had no idea how it would go. He gently and deliberately wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s shoulders. Their lips met. Given the circumstances, he was expecting something slow and chaste. But he should have known better. Ryuji quickly took the lead, diving in, breath hitched and rough as he deepened the kiss.

Akira chuckled at Ryuji’s enthusiasm. He drew back and held Akira’s face in his hands. “That was…that was awesome. Wanna kiss again?”

Akira laughed and nodded, dizzy from Ryuji’s fervent touch. Their iced coffees went neglected, condensation dripping down the sides as they did what teens do.

* * *

The featureless, dark room bore down on him. Outside in the corridor, he heard numerous voices murmur and chuckle. “Their leader’s in for it now,” a gruff voice said.

The steel door cracked open, letting in a sliver of light which was quickly blocked tall, imposing forms. One cracked his knuckles.

“Before we make you talk, a little revenge, courtesy of the SIU.”

His heart raced. He struggled against the cuffs. They stepped closer and closer.

He could do nothing to defend himself but curl up into a ball as the first blow landed.

* * *

“Just a little longer now. That’s it. Nice and steady,” Sae said quietly as she supported a limping Akira through the alley to Leblanc.

He couldn’t believe it. They did it. It was such a long shot, such a monumental gamble that was still willing to bet that something would go awry, even in these last few steps. Soon he would see his beloved teammates, his co-conspirators, his best friends.

And Ryuji, that little punk who had suddenly become his whole world.

The familiar bells chimed as Sae led him through the door. The room fell silent. Every set of eyes was glued to him. He should’ve prepared something witty to say, but all he could manage to wheeze was, “Miss me?”

Ryuji was the first to reach him. His eyes were filling with tears. “You’re back!” His eyes scanned his body up and down: the bruises from his too-tight handcuffs, the cuts and scrapes that ran up and down his temples, and a black eye marred his Akira. His tears practically evaporated under the heat of his anger. “What did those bastards do to you?”

Akira reached out to him for support and he quickly let him rest in a nearby booth. “Nothing the leader of the Phantom Thieves can’t handle, Ryuji.”

“That ain’t funny, dude! You’re hurt!"

“Just trying to cope,” Akira said. They locked eyes. Ryuji couldn’t hold it in. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve as more tears flowed and the others crowded around him.

The clamor and drawn out explanations passed in a haze. All he could focus on was Ryuji’s touch and heartbeat as he leaned against his partner. Even after the others had left—each promising to be in touch as soon as possible—Ryuji stayed. Sojiro left with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

“You know the drill. Don’t make too much noise.”

The two sat in silence. Ryuji’s hands shook as he looked on the marks and bruises. “When I get my hands on them…”

“Ryuji…”

“Can I look at it?”

Akira nodded. Ryuji delicately took his wrist and rolled up the sleeve. “It’s swollen. It doesn’t look like it’s broken. I should know,” he said, checking on the time. “Looks like Doc’s clinic won’t be open ‘til tomorrow.”

“Ryuji, you should go home and get some rest. It’s been a long week. You must be wiped.”

“No way, man. I’m staying here with you. Lemme help until you can go tomorrow, ‘kay?” He sprang up to go check Sojiro’s fridge. “Looks like there’s plenty of ice. And you have all those bandages and things from Doc, right?”

“Yeah, the supplies are in the big box upstairs.”

“You go upstairs and get in bed…and…take off your clothes. I need to see where they got you.”

“Ryuji, you don’t have to—”

Steam blew out his nose as Ryuji returned to the booth. “Stop tryin’ to be all tough and let me take care of you, alright?” Ryuji leaned over and kissed him gingerly on the forehead. “I can’t just go home and sleep when I know you’re all banged up like this. Now just get upstairs. I’ll be up with the ice in a second.”

Akira made a bid to stand. Drained as he was, he was surprised he made it to his feet. Ryuji helped him the rest of the way, then returned with the ice. Making a noble effort to hold back his tears, Ryuji examined Akira from head to toe. “They’re gonna pay,” he murmured. “We’ll get ‘em back so good.”

He disinfected the cuts and bruises that sprang across his back. One bad mark in particular must have come from the heel of a boot. Ryuji recognized the shape. Kamoshida didn’t hold anything back when punishing the track team; he wouldn’t have expected the crooked cops to either. Luckily, his stomach and ribs weren’t as bad. He fought to keep the images of fists and boots out of his mind as he dressed the wounds. It’s like all the bad nights with his dad rolled into one. Making a splint, he encased his wrists in ice to ease the swelling. He took extra care with his face, applying the disinfectant a cotton swab.

“Where’d you learn all of this?”

“The manager of the track team had us all practice first aid. Sprains weren’t the only thing to worry about. Cuts and scrapes getting’ infected is no joke.”

Akira closed his eyes and let the sensation of Ryuji’s touch wash over him. He winced and started at times, but Ryuji was gentle and sweet, frequently checking in and making sure each application was perfect.

“Almost done…”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Akira murmured.

“Eh? What are you talking about? You’re my best- _slash_ -boyfriend. It’s what we do.”

“Boyfriend, huh? Don’t think we’ve used that term yet. It feels good.”

“Duh, of course it does. I’m a real catch, you know.” Ryuji wiped his brow and examined his handiwork. Already Akira looked better. The trash bin was filled with soiled wipes: dried blood, dirt, shoe polish. He clenched his jaw. No, he couldn’t get angry now. What Akira needed was quiet and some shut-eye.

“That should do it for now. It’s late. You should get some sleep. And _sleep in_ for once.” Ryuji got up but stopped when Akira gripped his wrist.

“Stay with me?”

“The trains have stopped for the night, so I ain’t going anywhere. I can take the couch, no worries.”

“Then sleep with me here. I just want to feel you.”

“Dude, you’re all banged up, you need to have space. Besides, I don’t wanna rip a band-aid off in the middle of the night.”

Akira shook his head and stifled a whimper. “Just humor me? I-I don’t wanna be alone.”

Ryuji studied him. He had never seen Akira so shaken. “Ok. I’ll be right next to ya.” He stripped off his jeans and t-shirt and turned off the lights. He tried to give Akira space, but the other boy leaned back into his bare chest. He took Ryuji’s hand and draped his arm over his shoulder. The autumn chill had begun to set in, but Ryuji was like a warm furnace.

“Welcome back.”

* * *

He tapped his fingers. The train was finally pulling into the station. He scanned the crowds. He said he would be waiting for him on the platform—though he might be a little tardy.

No, there he was! No mistaking that bolt of bleached hair. He had a big welcome sign taped to his chest, written in his messy katakana.

It has been too long. It took some convincing, but his parents let him go back to Tokyo for summer break. The train doors opened. Even the air was different here. He could feel the spark of electricity on the current as he rushed out of the door.

“Oi!” Ryuji yelled from across the platform. He heard the runner’s sneakers pitter-patter on the platform. Ryuji tackled him, knocking his duffel bag from off of his shoulder and crumpling the sign between their bodies.

“I see that physical therapy has been working out well,” Akira grunted between strong squeezes. He couldn’t believe how radiant Ryuji was. His slouch was gone and he stood up straighter. And has he bulked up a bit?

“It’s been so quiet with everyone gone!” Ryuji said. “Can’t believe you’re here!”

Akira smiled and ruffled Ryuji’s hair. “Where’s my present?”

“You’re lookin’ at him.” Ryuji smiled devilishly and kissed him right there on the platform. Akira didn’t care who saw. They were instructed to move along as the next train was due in ten minutes. Still red in the face, they continued down the train and caught the train to Yongen Jaya.

Every scent, sound, and vibration brought him back to last year. It crazy to think that this time last year, they’d only known each other for a little bit, but they’ve lived a life together already. Even after moving away, they had kept in touch. Akira had never talked that much over the phone in his life. It was easy to come back to him—they hadn’t missed a beat.

As Ryuji took the cake out of the box at Leblanc, Akira crept down the stairs. He was so vibrant and full of energy. He knew this break would go by fast, but he knew his third year would go by faster. Soon he would be back. He hadn’t said anything yet, but he was thinking of college in Tokyo. Near Ryuji and maybe under the same roof.

“Right behind you,” Akira said, reaching out.

“Don’t I know it?”


End file.
